koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫, Zeruda-hime) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. Her roles in the Legend of Zelda franchise vary with each incarnation, though the relationship dynamics between her and Link are kept more or less the same. Role in Game This iteration of Princess Zelda is the newly crowned monarch of Hyrule and a courageous leader who personally leads her troops to battle. Within her lies the Triforce of Wisdom. Due to her ties with Link, Zelda is targeted by Cia and appears to be kidnapped by her - until the princess reveals her disguising talents. Character Information Development When developing her character for this title, designers felt she needed to come off as a strong figure —both physically and emotionally— and was designed to have an aura of "a poised and confident ruler". The developers felt that a strong Zelda was a natural choice since they wanted to show how normal it was for someone of her character to obtain her seat of power. A powerful and playable Zelda is a marked contrast from the majority of the Zelda series, where she tends to be the damsel in distress. Personality Princess Zelda is a dignified figure who calmly assesses any dire situation before making a decision. Quotes *"We must win! The fate of Hyrule depends on it!" *"I will deal with Hyrule's enemies myself!" *"Wonderful work!" *"Very good! The light hasn't left Hyrule after all!" *"You fought well! Victory is ours on this day!" Gameplay Rapier= Standard Attacks Press X''' in the air during certain attacks to dive to the ground, causing a cross shaped energy blast on the ground. :'''X: Zelda holds her sword over head and charges it with light energy, stuns nearby enemies (up to three orbs). :Y''', '''X, X': Zelda performs a black flip, slashing enemies into the air. after landing she performs a series of thrust attacks at the still air born enemies :'Y, Y''', '''X, X': Jumps up and performs a horizontal slash at enemies on the ground, then performs a diving slash attack to quickly get on the ground. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X: Performs a series of spinning slashes while jumping left to right many times, jumping up into the air and performing a series of thrusting attacks. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Jumps forward performing a series of powerful slashing strikes, ending with a powerful horizontal slash to send enemies flying. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Performs a series of athletic slashing attacks that has Zelda gracefully traverse through the battlefield during her attacks. the final strike is a thrust attack that fills up one of her light orbs. : '''A: Pulls out a golden bow and arrows and fires a single powerful Light Arrow directly in front of her. :Focus Spirit + A': Rapidly casts ''Ocarina of Time spells Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind and Din's Fire in succession. This summons a large ice crystal in front of her that shatters, then creates a tornado, followed by an explosion of flame to enemies directly in front of her. :'''Focus Spirit Finisher: Creates an orb of light hovering over her enemies heads, and shoots a light arrow at it. this causes an explosion of light energy causing damage to all surrounding enemies. :Weak Point Smash: Pulls out her golden bow and shoots 4 Light Arrows spread out in an arch, damaging both the enemy general and the other surrounding enemies. Light Orb Exclusive Attacks If players press X''' in the air while orbs are active, Zelda will fire Light Arrows towards the ground. Can be done twice in succession and uses up 1 Light Orb per attack. Players can still perform Zelda's dive '''X attack right after these move. :Y''', '''X, X': Zelda performs a black flip, slashing enemies into the air. while in the air she summons an orb of light energy over her head then throws it towards the ground. Uses 1 Light Orb. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X': Jumps up and performs a horizontal slash at enemies on the ground, then shoots a light arrow towards the ground. Uses 1 Light Orb. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X: Performs a series of spinning slashes while jumping left to right many times, after sending enemies flying she pulls out her golden bow and shoots a series of multiple Light Arrows into the sky. The Light Arrows then rain down from the sky in pillars of light in two paths directly in front of her. Uses 1 Light Orb. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Jumps up into the air and summons a Triforce-shaped platform of light up under her feet. It erupts in a blast of holy light all around her, severely damaging enemies. Uses 1 Light Orb. :'Guarding an Attack/'Taking Damage' + X''': If Zelda has a light orb charged up, she can counter attacks after guarding them, or taking damage by quickly pressing '''X right after. Zelda will slam the tip of her blade into the ground causing a dome of light energy to burst around her, causing enemies to be sent flying. Uses 1 Light Orb (each). Fighting Style The rapier moveset is a fusion of control and power. Her standard charge attacks are easy to control and good for both small to mid-sized groups of enemies. It is also perfect for one-on-one battles. The Light Orb attacks are great for performing devastatingly powerful attacks that can extend to enemies beyond reach. However, her light orb attacks are fairly difficult to control and once started up, they can't be stopped through dodge canceling. Players will need to prioritize and carefully judge the battlefield when playing as her. *Sword used by her Twilight Princess incarnation. *Energy balls and triangle-shaped blasts as Ganondorf's puppet in Twilight Princess. *The bow and Light Arrows from several titles (Wind Waker, A Link Between Worlds, etc.) *Ice, wind, and fire spells learned by Link in Ocarina of Time: Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind, and Din's Fire. |-|Baton= :X': Send forth 3 mini tornadoes to damage enemies. Holding ''X will cause her to generate a large controllable tornado while releasing the button will make it disperse and send enemies flying. :'''Y, X': Causes electricity to run along the ground around Zelda damaging enemies close to her. Ends by summoning a ball of electricity and tossing it at enemies directly in front of her. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Jumps up into the air and generates a musical staff along the ground made of electricity. Electric orbs shaped like musical notes run along the lines directly in front of her, damaging enemies caught in it. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Creates gusts of wind that dart left and right directly in front of her, before spinning forward into enemies. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Zelda spins around generating a huge tornado, sending her flying into the sky, and sending enemies flying in all directions. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Waves the baton around causing musical staffs to form in the air in front of her, damaging enemies within range before spinning at high speeds sending nearby foes airborne. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Performs a series of stationary spinning motions while controlling the wind to attack enemies. : A': Summons 3 mini tornadoes to her left, and 3 to her right, and brings them together via her baton to form one giant tornado to send enemies flying. :'Focus Spirit + A': Waves baton in front of her to generate some musical staffs before pointing it directly in front of her, causing a gust of wind to blow forward and greatly damage enemies. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Spins baton about then points it up into the sky, causing a dome of electric energy to form around her to damage enemies. :Weak Point Smash: Forms a triangle out of wind with the baton and thrusts the weapon forward, causing a gust of wind to shoot out into the enemy before her. Fighting Style Zelda becomes stationary with the baton to conjure wind magic and sound attacks. The music notes can pin opponents or help with crowd clearing. It requires the player to judge distances to make the best of its attacks. *Her two Specials will randomly play one of 4 songs from the Zelda series. **The Song of Storms and Saria's Song from Ocarina of Time. **The Earth God's Lyric and Wind's Requiem from The Wind Waker. |-|Dominion Rod= :Focus Spirit + A': :'Focus Spirit Finisher: :Weak Point Smash: Fighting Style Weapons Rapier= |-|Baton= *The first level weapon is both based on and named after the Wind Waker. |-|Dominion Rod= Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Zelda Concept (HW).png|Polished concept Zelda Pajamas - HW.png|Nightgown concept Zelda DLC 01 - HW.png|Twilight Princess "Wisdom" DLC costume Zelda Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|Skyward Sword "Wisdom" DLC costume Zelda Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|Ocarina of Time "Wisdom" DLC costume Zelda DLC 04 - HW.png|Hilda costume from the Master Quest pack Zelda DLC 05 - HW.png|Ilia costume from the Twilight Princess pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ゼルダ（細剣）プレイムービー| 『ゼルダ無双』 ゼルダ（タクト）プレイムービー| Hyrule Warriors Zelda Wisdom Costumes Trailer Trivia *It is possible to get characters to use the move sets of others via a glitch. Interestingly enough, its been discovered that when glitched into using Lana's Summoning Gate, the dance animations that would normally cause Lana to hum the Hyrule Field theme will cause Zelda to hum Zelda's Lullaby. External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters